memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Laboratory gnome
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Laboratory gnome! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Xarantine" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 02:47, November 18, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Signing posts In the future please sign your talk page posts by typing ~~~~ at the end of your post or by clicking the Signature button on the screen(it should look like a scribble). This timestamps your post, in addition to making it easier to follow who said what. Thanks --31dot 02:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also, a topic should only be brought up for discussion in one location, as this makes it easier to talk about. - 03:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I wasn't sure where it fit in better. --Laboratory gnome 03:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Linking Please note the correct way to link to another page on this site is to put it in brackets like this: Jean-Luc Picard. The single bracket + the whole web address should only be used for an external website.--31dot 10:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC)